Ties
by Green Bird
Summary: SK. An old seer stays at the dojo for a night and as thanks reads the connections of the people residing in it. Run Sano, she knows! Kenshin will too... what's he going to think of you? Shounen-ai. One-shot.


Title: Ties  
  
__________  
  
Show: Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Pairing: Sano/Kenshin  
  
Author: GreenBird  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim anything at all.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Note: An old woman, and an acclaimed psychic, is housed at the dojo for a night. As thanks for food and shelter she offers to read the bonds and fates of the persons residing in it. Bad luck Sano, I'd duck out as quickly as you can. shounen-ai, swearing, little angst, and little fluff, very fun.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I hope they're home tonight." The air was a bit cooler then it should have been for this time of year, holding a slight nip and cooling his half- exposed chest as it hit him. This, of course, held little concern as the real reason he was marching to the dojo was churning and rumbling in his stomach.  
  
"They better not have gone to the Akabeko to eat tonight, or else I'm really out of a meal." No money, no food. Unfortunately, he hadn't exactly been watching the amount of saki he had been drinking two nights ago when he gambled away the last bit of money he had acquired from work. As the rules of the game goes, you need to throw the dice into the bowl for it to count.  
  
"Ah who cares? I'll be able to see everyone and Kenshin's cooking far outweighs my own." The thought of steaming Meso soup made his feet a bit lighter to move and soon he was clearing the corner and marching under the arch to the dojo. "Free food here I come!"  
  
There were lights shining in the sitting room, and he could see the shadows of his friends through the door. There was also something very distinct floating in the air; the smell of food. Bounding perhaps a little too enthusiastically up the stair, Sanosuke pulled open the door and stepped in.  
  
Four faces turned to greet him. Yahiko's stained with remnants of food.  
  
"Evening Sanosuke." Three of them chorused. The fourth figure simply blinked at him. All were gathered around what remained of their dinner.  
  
"Evening everyone." He echoed. His eyes passed from face to face, noting everyone, but when they found the unfamiliar face they stopped and blinked curiously. "Now, who is this? I don't remember you grandma."  
  
Kneeling on a mat across from his three friends was an elderly woman. Her gray hair was wound tight behind her head in the typical fashion, with two tendrils of twisting ivory silk flowing down by her ears. Large earrings hooped through pierced ears and a heavy silver necklace lay across her neck. Her shrunken frame was small and withering, an undoubtedly once attractive face was wrinkled and pale. Her kimono was a faded blue, flower patterns and symbols now worn on the old fabric. Small hands lay weathered and curled on her lap, a pair of chopsticks clutched in one. By the look of it she had just finished her meal.  
  
"Sano," Kaoru gestured to her, "this is Miss Muri Garimachi. Kenshin met her down at the market today."  
  
"It appears I am down on my luck." She had a very rich voice for a woman her age, commanding and sharp, not at all like the quaking treble that seemed to come with old age. "I had no place to sleep nor a warm meal and very little money. Mr. Himura here was kind enough to offer a place to stay for the eve."  
  
"And the rest of the week if you like Miss Garimachi, you're quite welcome to our dojo." Kaoru beamed. "You are so polite, unlike a few others I know." She gave Kenshin a glare and he smiled nervously.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't mind Miss Kaoru. You being so kind and all." Kaoru blushed and Kenshin turned to Sano. "Are you hungry Sano? We have food left. Come and eat." He gestured next to him with a quick tap of his hand.  
  
Sano folded himself down on the floor, long legs bowing up under him. A plate heavily laden with leftovers was set before him and the lanky man began to consume it quickly, taking notes on the conversation that was starting up again around him.  
  
"Now, as you were saying Miss Garimachi, what was your business of work?"  
  
A small cup of tea was placed to weathered lips as she drank down the liquid. "I tell fortunes and the like. I am a seer."  
  
"Oh, like a magician?!" Yahiko piped up immediately.  
  
"No, son of samurai," Directing her gaze to him. "Not a like a magician."  
  
Yahiko blinked. "Wait how did you?"  
  
Kenshin laughed. "Well, now that's impressive, it is."  
  
"Is it?" Silver eyebrows were raised disconcertingly.  
  
"No it isn't." Sano growled from his plate, half in and half out of a bite.  
  
Sharp eyes turned to him and he almost shuttered. Muri's eyes were frightening to look directly into, especially with such a stern glare now. They were of the palest blue, concentrated like a pin, with very heavy, dark eyelashes.  
  
"Do you not think so Sanosuke Sagara? What would you like me to prove for you?"  
  
Immediately he pointed to Kenshin, who looked suspiciously at him. "Tell me who he is."  
  
"Do you think me a fool? He is Kenshin Himura, once known as Battosai the Manslayer who fought in the revolution. He is roughly thirty years in age and has developed a kindly disposition in the past years of peace. I wouldn't have dared come to him if I didn't know who he was."  
  
"You knew all that?" The red-haired man questioned. "How so?"  
  
"People are easy to read, although you try hard in your own mind to cover up just what you are. Interesting case."  
  
"Can you read futures?" Kaoru leaned forward apprehensively. "Like whom you're going to marry and how successful you'll be?"  
  
"That, Miss, is not so easy. You're future is entirely up to yourself. Some things are fate yes, but how you handle fate is the real problem."  
  
"Can you just give me a guess?"  
  
The old woman stared at the young and blushing one sitting across from her. "I'm afraid you do not want to hear what I have to say. What you want will not happen. I am sorry, but it is nigh impossible."  
  
Sano choked on the fish bone he had decided to knaw on, guessing perfectly what Kaoru was wishing that she would tell her. Kenshin was not going to marry her.  
  
The girl's face dropped, but Muri's did not. "But don't fear. You will grow quite happy and content, no matter what the life you have, that I am sure." She then turned slowly to Yahiko, who seemed only to be blinking blankly at space. "Go to sleep young warrior. You're fighting to stay awake on me."  
  
"No!" The boy shook his head quickly, trying to rouse his brain again. A soft laugh came from Muri.  
  
"You cannot lie to me. You practiced hard today, congratulations on learning that new stance I might add. You are tired. You do not need to worry, I will be here tomorrow and I'll be sure to answer you're questions." Yahiko was about to open his mouth, whether to protest or to question, but the woman cut him short. "Yes youth, I'll even answer that one. Oh, and I'm sorry, you're not young, I forget." She waved a curled hand in almost a grandmother-like motion. "To bed. I'll be sure to do the same as well. The night is aging."  
  
In a way almost completely unlike the Yahiko they all knew the boy stood and nodded. Giving everyone a tired wave goodnight he retreated to the door. Wearily he turned to give Miss Garimachi one last glace and she laughed.  
  
"Yes Yahiko, I promise." The light plaster door slid shut. Confused, Sano turned to Kenshin.  
  
"Did you hear him say a word?"  
  
"Not one. But yet they were having a full conversation were they not?"  
  
A gray head nodded. "We were. The boy is quite smart. Unlike a different breed of people, he thinks through what he is going to say before he does. He lacks just yet the judgment to decide if it is proper or not, but he reviews."  
  
"Yahiko is very clever, and determined. He'll most likely go through the entire course before three years are out."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Everyone fell silent. Sanosuke was sidetracking himself by staring at Muri. Curiously she stared back. Noticing the looks, Kaoru spoke up.  
  
"What is it? Sano stop bothering our guest."  
  
"That's just odd."  
  
"That I can do this?"  
  
"Yes, very. I didn't think seers were around anymore."  
  
"You didn't believe in us anyway." She picked up her tea again, finding it a bit more interesting then the lanky brunette that was heckling her.  
  
"What else can you do?" Kenshin leaned forward, smiling. "Other then predictions and pasts, what else can you read?"  
  
"Ties."  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Ties are the mental and physical bonds between people. It is both what they feel and think. What they say and what they'd never dare to. It is quite interesting to do."  
  
"Can you do that with us?" Miss Kaoru asked nervously. "Do we need to do anything? Would you mind at all?"  
  
She smiled. "Not at all Miss Kaoru. It is the least I can do for you. Would all agree?"  
  
Both Kaoru and Kenshin nodded happily, but Sano chewed irritably on his fishbone. "I don't think so granny, I don't want you up here." He tapped his temple. "Not safe you know."  
  
"What Sano? Is their something you do not want us to know?" Kenshin grinned at him and he felt his stomach drop.  
  
"No Kenshin," he lied. "I just don't like seers much."  
  
"What? Don't believe she can do it?" Kaoru questioned. "It'll be no good if Kenshin and I just do it, please Sano?"  
  
"Ugh." He rolled his eyes. /Okay Grandma, go ahead. But if you start saying stupid things. I'm out of here./  
  
"Agreed then." He had no idea if she was addressing him or the three of them, but he decided that he really didn't care. "Let's start with you Miss Kaoru." She turned to the young woman. "Well, that's impressive. Several wires running to you. Two are quite strong. One is unbelievably strong." Kaoru blinked expectantly.  
  
"To who?"  
  
Muri smiled. "It's going through the wall and right to your small apprentice. He is a lot more attached to you then you think." For some reason she looked crestfallen. "The other is to the man next to you, a very protective friendship you have. Oddly enough that the third strongest is not to the third member of our party, that bond is not so very strong."  
  
Kaoru gave Sano a fierce glare and he shrugged. What was he going to do if he found the girl painstaking?  
  
"Can you tell what the bonds carry?"  
  
"I assume you want me to refer to the one between you and Kenshin here. I can, but I will not. These are the feelings others have for you, not your feelings reflected."  
  
/Twice she's told her that./ Sano reflected. /Kenshin loves you Kaoru, but not that way. Give the guy a break./  
  
"Now." Two gray eyes focused on the redhead. "How about you?"  
  
The Battosai nodded in agreement and he saw Muri's eyebrows shoot up in surprise as she watched him.  
  
"That is odd now isn't it? There are many, many strong lines to you. All of them flowing with affection." His cheeks reddened and he smiled weakly. "But there are three here that are very strong. A pure and pulsing love. Not the friendly love of the others. A lover's love. Very kind, it seems to me you have a trio after you." Sanosuke's heart skipped. "Conveniently," She muttered, looking at all three of them in turn. "Two are directly in this room."  
  
/Oh no. She did not just say that./ Sanosuke coughed on his fishbone. His two other friends gave each other questioning looks, but at the sound of his distress, both turned to him.  
  
"Do you need some water Sano?" Kenshin jumped nervously. Quick fingers found a cup and he pushed it to the bigger man. Thin hands beat lightly on his back as Sano proceeded to choke up the prickly object. Kaoru however, had not come to his rescue and was simply staring at him.  
  
"Oh geeze. . ." Sano gasped, beating his chest.  
  
"Wait a minute." A sharp pale finger was pointing his way. "Two lover's lines she said. the only other person here is."  
  
"You?" Two wide purple eyes were staring in surprise. "Did she mean it was."  
  
"No of course not!" Sano belted out, glaring down the old woman. "She just wanted to get back at me for calling her a fraud. Some trick Grandma."  
  
"I don't lie about truths." She said flatly.  
  
"Well then." Sano stood, tired of all of this. He had to get out fast; she was a hound on his fox trail. This would not end well. "I guess you were just wrong then, huh?" The tall man headed for the door. "Say Kenshin, thanks for the food? I'll pop in some time tomorrow morning." His fingers had just caught the edge of the door when Muri spoke.  
  
"So that's how it is then?" Her voice was even more frighteningly silky then before and her lidded eyes watched him carefully as he froze in mid- motion. "He doesn't know at all does he? You hide your passions for him."  
  
"Woman, shut up. You're talking nonsense."  
  
"You'd like it if I were, would you not? You think it would be so much simpler; not to think of him like that. But you can't help it can you? It's not really so horrible is it?"  
  
Sano whipped around, brown eyes glowing with fierce anger. "I told you, you old hag, be quiet!"  
  
The room fell quiet; the only sound was Sano's heavy and quick breathing. The flames of the lanterns flickered inside their enclosures, casting odd shadows about the room. When the silence was broken, it was not by one of the two previous speakers, but by the subject matter at hand.  
  
"Sanosuke, she is not lying is she? You really do. . ." Kenshin's quiet voice drifted off as Sano turned his eyes to him in turn. There was no anger there now, only surprise.  
  
"Ken. . . No. She's senile." He shook his head, earthen locks waving in front of that stark red headband. "I don't think of you like that."  
  
"Well I should hope so!" Kaoru was the one to speak now. "It's hardly natural. There is only one person who loves Kenshin in the room. To think! Sanosuke and Kenshin! How dreadful. Its just disgust. . ." But she drifted to a stop. Kenshin was staring at her in shock, almost a bit of revoltion.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I can't believe you'd say that." He breathed. And then, behind him, the door slid shut. The Battosai jumped to his feet, fighting the urge to chase after his retreating friend. The one who's most intimate feeling was just laid on a platter for the buzzards to feast on.  
  
Kaoru blinked in confusion. "If Miss Garimachi was lying, why would he run?"  
  
Kenshin blinked violet eyes in confusion, fascinated at the odd feeling that was trying him. Finally after no one had cared to answer, he did. "Because, she was telling the truth."  
  
.  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
/Wonderful! Just great! This couldn't get any worse!/  
  
Sano reached his house in the dark, kicking off his sandals that had clacked noisily at his heels the entire panicked run home. The first thing to go for. . . a drink. He had to have some saki somewhere. Almost cheering at the discovery of a small container he retreated to collapse onto a large pillow.  
  
This was horrible, just so horrible. Kenshin knew. Kaoru knew. They both did. The two people that could have been happy together now knew that there is a bystander that wanted to tackle and glomp one of them. And not even the expected one either. To Kaoru he could pass it off as a joke. . . but Kenshin. The Battosai was too clever for that. He knew that what Muri said was true. He saw it.  
  
"Damnit!" He shouted, hands flying to cover his face. He pressed down hard on his eyes when he felt them burn in frustration. "Damn this whole thing! He knows!"  
  
The one thing, the only thing that he would have appreciated living his entire life and not having anyone know was now in the hands of the very individual himself. What was Kenshin going to think of him now? He couldn't even look at him the same. He had been married! /You didn't have a chance!/  
  
Which is why he never planned on any to know. But that psychic, that damn psychic. She had told him, even after he had told her not to! Was that woman out to break the very bonds in which she read?! This was horrible.  
  
/There has got to be a way out of this./  
  
But it wasn't going to be found today. In the tradition of high stress, Sano thoroughly passed out into his pillow.  
  
.  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
Kaoru had gone to bed finally, after muttering and shaking her head for a good half an hour, not believing what Miss Garimachi had said. That was just what Kenshin wished now to address, tapping on the wooden frame of the door to her room. A split second fell and the door was thrown open, Miss Garimachi stood just inside, still in the dress she wore to dinner.  
  
"I knew you'd be wanting to stop by Sir. Come in."  
  
"Oh, yes alright." The room hadn't even been prepared for sleeping, the futon still hidden away. Instead a small table had been set in the center of the floor and an aged scroll was rolled out on it.  
  
"It is a record of my travels." She whispered as she knelt in front of it her dress folding beneath her. Kenshin took up the seat across from her. "Now, I believe you wish to talk to me about the problem I caused. I must apologize. I got carried away with my abilities. I am afraid that I have caused a great upstart."  
  
"I cannot say that you have not caused a situation." He sighed, placing both of his hands down onto the table. "But I am very curious Miss Garimachi, to why you said such a thing if you knew what might happen."  
  
"I am afraid I was very intrigued by his feelings. It may seem odd to hear, Mr. Himura, but this sort of bond I find often between two men. These days however it seems a ridiculous notion, but once it was not that uncommon."  
  
"I believe you Miss Garimachi that I do. I have been around a great deal of time myself and have seen many things. In the armies and amongst the warriors. . . such bonds did exist."  
  
She nodded. "I want you to understand just what he feels. It is a great compassion for you as both a friend and a warrior. But something about you drew him in to the extent to which I speak. He loves you deeply, and is in fear of your rejection."  
  
Kenshin stared hard at the scroll in front of the woman, its edges were frayed and burnt and the ink near the top corner was smudged. This situation before him was something new. Something unexplored for him. And for some reason. . . he almost felt eager to experience it.  
  
"Kenshin. . ." He looked up, alarmed to hear his name spoken. "You are considering it are you not? To return affection?" A thin mouth opened and closed, looking for an answer. She was never to miss a beat, this old seer. The thought had grazed his mind and she had caught it tight in her net.  
  
"Sanosuke is my friend. I would never want to complicate our relationship in a way that might end with us both deeply in pain." She nodded. "And Miss Kaoru. she does love me. If I even thought of such a thing it would break her heart, that it would."  
  
Pale azure eyes watched carefully. "But, tell me in truth, has not this already come to pass? Even if you choose to pass this situation up, Sanosuke is still destroyed and shamed of his feelings, and the woman Kaoru. . . you know very well you cannot love her so. You have tried this."  
  
The Battosai sighed in defeat. "You speak the truth you do. It's all come to pass. Then what will I do? Cannot you see a way out of this?"  
  
"I see it fine." Thin ghostly fingers stroked the exotic feather quill in her hand. "Tell me Mr. Himura. . . have you ever been with another man?"  
  
She said it in such a conversational air that it seemed a simple and common question to ask a person. Kenshin however blushed deeply and kept his gaze downward.  
  
"I. . . one time I was very close to another, and perhaps if he had lived we would have become companions, but. . . Lay with a man you would as if with a woman? I have not."  
  
The seer gave a quick nod. "And have you ever desired such a thing? To be dominated by another's passions?" The red-haired man swallowed and she gave a small laugh. "Perhaps it would be good of you to seek him out. If anything, talk to him and find a way to heal him over. You yourself might find healing." Finally he looked up at her, this statement catching his attention. Laugh lines showed sharply as she smiled. "He is young and eager, you are meek and aged, but both of you are hurting. Do you now know why I made clear his bond to you?"  
  
"Why?" He whispered.  
  
She stood slowly, looking weary and ragged with the lines of her face deepening. "Because, you needed to hear that such a thing existed just for you."  
  
.  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
Sanosuke did not come by in the morning, nor in the afternoon.  
  
"I'd think he'd want to stay away from us until it wears off." Kaoru said after facing the question. She and Kenshin were outside doing the wash, their sleeves pulled up high above their elbows and suds seeping over the edge of the wash bin.  
  
"What wears off? Being embarrassed?"  
  
"No." She said blinking at him. "His 'love' for you."  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I'm afraid one cannot just let it 'wear off'."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "He doesn't 'love you' love you. He can't do that."  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"Because he can't. He can't love you like I do."  
  
"I'm afraid you do not know much about love Miss Kaoru. You are far too young to know such a thing as this. I believe this goes deeper then you might think, that I do."  
  
"It's a passing fancy Kenshin."  
  
"Perhaps so and perhaps not, I do not know. I worry for him. Perhaps I should go and see him once the chores are spent."  
  
Kaoru dropped the garment in her hands back into the water and stared seriously at Kenshin. "If you are going to talk to him then you better not decide to listen to what he has to say. If Sano wants you, he just wants you for fun Kenshin."  
  
The redhead kept at his work, hearing but not noting on what she had said. The woman was angered because she had finally found a rival that she could not compete with. Miss Megumi and her could battle for Kenshin all they like in womanly ways, but Sano was the only competitor in his field, and if given the chance, could knock both of them away from him.  
  
The smallest sound of laughter escaped him. And Kaoru, seeing it as a lack of attention, pegged him on the back of the head.  
  
"Kenshin are you listening to me? You need to be careful!"  
  
"Yes, yes." He muttered, rubbing his head. Perhaps Sano wouldn't be so abusive. Suddenly he worked even faster then before, bubbles and water flailing about everywhere. Chores needed to be finished and there was a certain distressed man in town that needed addressing as soon as possible.  
  
.  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
Sanosuke sat at; or rather half lay on the table in the center of his small house. An empty bowl lay upturned next to his head that was laid on the wood. What was left of his food, which only included a handful of rice and one egg, had been eaten with forceful effort. He did not feel spectacular at the moment, rather, he felt like dying.  
  
When the morning had come that day he almost thought that the previous night had been a dream. The high hope came crashing down when he actually realized that his nightmare had happened, and that his problem was very real.  
  
"What does he think of me now?" He muttered directly to a knot in the wood. His voice rumbling and slurred. "I am in the biggest mess. He'll never even talk to me again."  
  
"You are far too dramatic Sanosuke. To think I would break such a fine friendship such as ours over something like this."  
  
A dreary head was lifted enough to see the figure in the doorway. Kenshin stood there, red hair aflame from the light outside. His eyes were large and shining, almost curious as he watched him, a soft smile playing on his lips. Sano felt himself melt at the sight of him, a small flutter rousing in his chest.  
  
"Can I come in Sanosuke?" He asked, removing his sandals on the step outside.  
  
"Why would you want to?" Sano muttered pulling himself upright.  
  
"Don't be foolish. I wanted to come and talk with you, that I did. You said you were coming by this morning, I was a bit concerned when you did not show up."  
  
"I didn't feel up to it."  
  
"I see."  
  
The Battosai shuffled over to the table, his stocking feet making no sound as he came. Unceremoniously he sat across from his friend and stared intently across at him.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Sano questioned suddenly. "Why are you here? Aren't you mad at me?"  
  
"Mad? I'd think not. Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Cause I. . ." He waved a pale hand distractingly, then changed his air altogether. "Look here Kenshin, I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did."  
  
"What just did?"  
  
"This. . ." he seemed to be fighting every word coming out of his lips, "attraction. I did everything I could not to but you're just so. . . damnit!"  
  
"Oh," Two large purple eyes gazed at him. Suddenly Kenshin frowned, irritated at something. "You shouldn't have left last night Sano."  
  
"Why? So Kaoru could kill me?"  
  
"No, that's not it."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"You didn't wait to for Miss Garimatchi to read the ties to you."  
  
Sano stared quizzically at Kenshin for a minute before replying. "Why would that have mattered?"  
  
The older man didn't answer; instead he reached up to the back of his head with both hands. The pastel colored fabric on his arms pooled around the joint of his elbow and quick fingers worked at the cord in his hair.  
  
"You know Sanosuke, I've never really relaxed around any of you, and no matter what I always have a guard up. Now, I don't know if the saying that I heard from a Western tradesman yesterday is correct or not, but he said to relax you have to 'let your hair down'. I'm pretty sure this applies to women, but non-the-less I plan to do just that." The cord slipped free and a torrent of fire flowed onto his shoulders and down his back. Sano had no idea that Kenshin's hair shown like that and sighed in amazement at it. Locks worked their way into the Battosai's face, shading now sultry eyes with their gleaming tendrils.  
  
"Wow. . ." was all the younger fighter could mutter, to absorbed in the sight of his fancy to manage anything else. "So. . . you are. . . relaxed?"  
  
"Actually, I think it really was just a term of speaking. the real reason I keep these up is because they're. . ." he brushed handfuls of the vermillion strands behind his ears, "always in my face." Sano rubbed his neck nervously. "Now," he continued smiling harmlessly, "you relax."  
  
The brunette's eyes widened, "How?"  
  
"Talk to me. I don't want you to be uncomfortable about this. I'm not."  
  
"You're not?" The tone of his voice was higher and a bit shocked.  
  
"I'm not. I am curious as to what exactly your feelings hold. Are you planning to be loyal, compassionate, caring, understanding? Or are you just in this for fun?"  
  
If Sano was surprised at anything so far, these questions won. "Are you interviewing me? Why do you even want to know?"  
  
There was another shimmer as the Battosai tipped his head. "Because I'm curious, that I am. I just want to know."  
  
"Well. . . I'm not really sure. I like you. I well, love you. I'd be as caring as I possibly could. I'd be kind, and loyal. And. . . Kenshin I feel really dumb saying this."  
  
He gave a nod. "And what exactly do you. . ." There was a faint blush now working up on his face, which made Sano's already existing one brighten. He leaned forward, lowering his voice, almost as if there were people listening. "What do you want to do to me?"  
  
Sano nearly passed out. He could not believe that Kenshin was asking him that. There was no way. . . no way at all. But then again. . . what was he even here for? He was asking of Sano's intent and was curious as to what would happen to him if they. . . was he actually looking into it? Was he actually thinking about being with him?  
  
"I don't know how to answer that. . . I guess I just really want to touch you. Umm. . ." A loss for words was not common for him, but this was just the single most-awkward thing he'd ever experienced. "I'd kiss you and love you. Most likely sleep with you if you let me. . . I don't know."  
  
Himura nodded, and then sighed. "You know Sano, you should have stayed."  
  
"Why are you on about that!?"  
  
"Because you'd of learned things you had no idea existed."  
  
"What do you mean?" The younger man was frustrated beyond belief. "You come in here, untie your hair and look a seductive beast, ask me questions about my attraction to you and now you keep on prying and hinting at something. What is it?"  
  
At this outburst Kenshin bowed his head, red hair flowing over his face again. Sano noticed the bright blush on his face and how he was staring bashfully at the table. When he spoke it was a mere whisper.  
  
"Because. . . all things you want to do. . . all the things you feel. I'd. . . I'd like that Sano. I'd like you to do and feel those things, and I'd like to do and feel them back. . ." Violet eyes shone meekly as he slowly rubbed his fingertips on the tabletop, making small symbols on the ebony wood. Lips upturned in a hopeful smile. ". . .that I would."  
  
*~ FIN~*  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
Author's notes: Big thanks to reviewers. This was fun to write. . . sorry if it was a bit long. and that there was no nookie. *pout* I wanted a plot I'm sorry! And if you don't get the hair thing. I don't either. I just really wanted Kenshin's hair down.  
  
Hope I kept them in character. . . (with the exception of Kaoru, I hate that girl -_-') What can I say, she needs to GET OFF OF KENSHIN. She's annoying and picky. Rawr. Sorry bout that. Come and flame me for thinking Sano should tackle Kenshin. Go ahead . . . burn me. I'm a computer screen. Gah! NM, I'm on a tangent.  
  
Love all my readers. . . I even somewhat love my flamers.  
  
Farewell my loves. ~Green Bird 


End file.
